<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Горькие воспоминания by Rin_Okita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092235">Горькие воспоминания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita'>Rin_Okita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Memories, Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оби-Ван смотрит на Люка и видит совсем другого мальчишку - смелого, решительного, упрямого, - который не раз спасал Кеноби.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Горькие воспоминания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оби-Ван смотрел, как Люк суетится возле дроидов. Он словно перенесся в прошлое. Молодой Скайуокер был так похож на упрямого падавана, которого Кеноби так и не смог спасти. Любопытный, смышленный, смелый. И да, тоже упрямый. Воспоминания — светлые и горькие — начали всплывать в памяти джедая. Да он ничего и не забывал. Словно это было вчера. Будто не прошло столько лет. Словно Кеноби сейчас вернется в Храм джедаев и…</p><p>— Мой отец не воевал, он был штурманом на грузовом корабле, — говорил Люк, который умело чинил 3PO. Оби-Ван, видимо, упустил момент, когда разговор зашел об Энакине. Что бы сказал падаван, увидев сына — взрослого и самостоятельного? Об этом лучше не думать, иначе снова в душу закрадутся сомнения и сожаление обо всем, что сделал и чего не сделал Кеноби.</p><p>Джедай часто задавался вопросами. Когда все пошло наперекосяк? Можно было изменить случившееся? Предугадать, не допустить падения джедаев? Неужели так и должно быть?</p><p>— Это тебе сказал твой дядя, — произнес Оби-Ван, нарушая молчание. Следовало поддержать разговор, хоть это было трудно. — Твой отец был лучшим пилотом в галактике. Настоящий воин.</p><p>Словно наяву, Кеноби увидел мальчика, победившего на соревнованиях каров на Татуине. Вспомнил, как пообещал учителю воспитать Энакина, хоть и не одобрял решения Квай-Гона забрать Скайуокера. Вспомнил юношу, который мог пилотировать любой корабль и «случайно» оказаться в самой гуще сражения. Падавана, который не раз спасал учителя и весьма этим гордился.</p><p>Оби-Ван тоже гордился Энакином. Ученик присутствовал во всех его воспоминаниях.</p><p>— Я сохранил тебе кое-что, — вспомнил Кеноби, поднимаясь. Нашел оружие Энакина и вручил Люку. — Твой отец хотел, чтобы это было у тебя. Но дядя не разрешил бы. Он боялся, что ты последуешь за мной в какой-нибудь глупый поход, как когда-то сделал твой отец.</p><p>Скайуокер активировал меч. Голубой клинок вспыхнул со знакомым джедаю тихим гудением. Люк с интересом рассматривал оружие, сделал несколько взмахов.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Световой меч твоего отца, — ответил Оби-Ван, садясь обратно. Было больно смотреть на юношу с мечом. Будто Энакин вернулся, как ни в чем не бывало — молодой, энергичный и всегда готовый к приключениям. — Это оружие рыцаря-джедая. Оно намного лучше и точнее бластера. Более тысячи лет джедаи охраняли мир старой Республики. Еще до темных времен — времен Империи.</p><p>Люк деактивировал светловой меч и задал тот вопрос, которого боялся и ждал Кеноби.</p><p>— Как умер мой отец?</p><p>Оби-Ван вспомнил ту страшную битву на Мустафаре. Ту самую битву, где сражался против того, кого обещал воспитывать. Против друга и напарника, на чью помощь всегда можно было положиться. Против падавана, которому можно было доверить жизнь. Против воспитанника, который пошел другим путем. Кеноби лучше сразился бы с целой армией клонов, с десятью ситхами, с Дарт Сидиусом. С кем угодно, только не с учеником. Только магистр Йода был непреклонен. Это была миссия Оби-Вана - последняя, самая тяжелая из всех, на которых он побывал. </p><p>Но на мрачной вулканической планете с вечно красным небом был не его Энакин. Нет, тот не смотрел бы на учителя с необъятной злобой и ненавистью. Не восхвалял темную сторону так, будто это единственное спасение. Тот мальчишка подшутил бы, возможно, нарушил несколько правил, поступил бы по-своему. Но не поднял бы светловой меч против наставника. Не перешел на сторону тех, от кого поклялся защищать галактику. Не убил беззащитных. Не…</p><p>Люк вопросительно смотрел на старого отшельника. Мальчишка все еще ждал ответа. Оби-Ван вздохнул.</p><p>— Один джедай по имени Дарт Вейдер, мой ученик, перешел на сторону зла. Он помог Империи выследить и уничтожить джедаев. Он предал и убил твоего отца.</p><p>Это было лучшее, что мог сообщить мальчику Кеноби. Не было сил рассказывать, что произошло на самом деле. Как он смотрел, на ученика, лежащего на раскаленной земле и корчащегося от боли, а внутри его самого словно обожгло лавой Мустафара. Те чувства, что он годами тщательно скрывал, говорили: следует забрать Энакина, отвезти в безопасное место. Забыть обо всем, образумить парня. Скайуокер не может здесь умереть. Но джедай не шевелился. Со слезами на глазах прокричал Энакину, выплескивая всю боль, смятение и разочарование:</p><p>— Ты был Избранным! — голос Оби-Вана дрожал и срывался. — Предрекали, что ты уничтожишь ситхов, а не примкнешь к ним! Восстановишь равновесие Силы, а не ввергнешь ее во мрак!</p><p>Кеноби поднял меч Скайуокера и сделал несколько шагов назад. Не выдержал и обернулся. Добавил, едва сдерживая крик:</p><p>— Ты был мне братом, Энакин. Я любил тебя.</p><p>Кеноби хотел еще что-то сказать, но не смог. Стало трудно дышать. Глаза слезились, но не от дыма, который плотным облаком укрывал планету. Оби-Ван чувствовал, будто в сердце вонзили десятки светловых мечей. Боль была почти физической. Джедай замер. Снова попытался заговорить, но не получилось. Словно все нужные слова исчезли из мира, оставив невыносимую тишину и недосказанность.</p><p>Конечности падавана обуглились. Он с отчаянием смотрел на учителя. Тоже пытался сказать что-то. Был в его взгляде панический страх. Энакин не хотел умирать. Боялся умирать. Боялся остаться один. Наверное, если бы падаван попросил учтеля забрать его отсюда, не уходить — Оби-Ван так бы и сделал. Без единого сожаления. Но Скайуокер ничего этого не сказал. Зато прокричал, вкладывая в единственное слово всю ярость, ненависть и презрение:</p><p>— Ненавижу!</p><p>Шагая по выжженной черной земле к кораблю и слыша крики Энакина, Оби-Ван чувствовал пустоту. Ненавистную пустоту и боль утраты ученика. Уже не нужно скрывать эмоций, но их некому показать. Некому рассказать, каким одиноким чувствовал себя джедай. Словно умерли все живые существа в галактике. Словно после того, как он оставил Энакина гореть живьем на берегу лавовой реки, рухнул мир. И никогда больше он не возродится.</p><p>Все это пронеслось перед глазами старого отшельника, когда он произносил несколько предложений. И снова душу начали терзать сожаления. Он не смог защитить ученика.</p><p>— Оказывается, я совсем не знал своего отца, — сказал Люк.</p><p>— Твой отец был великим джедаем, — произнес Кеноби с печальной улыбкой, — виртуозным пилотом и преданным другом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>